


iii. heavy hearts

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: so this was definitely inspired by the prompt, but it completely derailed. i'm sorry, i just love zutara trapped together. (if anyone has any capture fics - especially zuko being captured - they're my weakness. along with soulmate AUs. please recommend any of those if you know good ones!!)
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 1
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	iii. heavy hearts

**day iii: 'heavy hearts'**

* * *

toph may be blind, but she's not _blind_. she knows that something's going on with the turtleducks. and, hem... their caregivers. she feels their heartbeats every day, beating madly, but she's got to admit they're doing a good job of hiding it, both of them. she honestly didn't think they were capable of it. zuko isn't a good liar, after all.

but still. she has limits. she may have run away from home, but she's still a beifong. from gaoling. with the flying boar insignia. 

and one of the things she won't accept, as a beifong, is _this_.

can't they just confess already?

the body language of everyone she can feel turning towards her tells her that she spoke that out loud. oops.

"...what?"

"toph, you said out of nowhere that 'they' should confess. who, and what?"

"sparky, you're seriously asking me this?"

"yes, i am... why, should i know?"

the innocence in zuko's voice and his heartbeat show that he's not lying.

"you and sugar queen will be the death of me. just admit it already!"

oh, nice shot. she can feel their embarrassment.

"wha- i don't know what you think you're implying, toph, but you're wrong!"

"you're lying, sugar queen. i can _feel_ it. you can't hide from me." she's snickering now.

the audience is watching with rapt attention, and toph is _enjoying_ this. 

of course, her natural reaction is to earthbend. so earthbend she does. she makes a small block of dirt rise, leaving zuko and katara trapped together. 

"good luck with that!"

their hearts feel like they're sinking, as if they were heavily weighed down by something. neither of them are looking forward to the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was definitely inspired by the prompt, but it completely derailed. i'm sorry, i just love zutara trapped together. (if anyone has any capture fics - especially zuko being captured - they're my weakness. along with soulmate AUs. please recommend any of those if you know good ones!!)


End file.
